Not Alone on This Road
by Cassiel-Angel-of-the-Lord
Summary: It's been half a year since the fall of the Angels, and things are changing in the world. There are many Hunters that Sam and Dean have never met, including 17 year old sisters: Crissy and Cassidy. The sisters specialize in hunting Wendigos, but what happens when one of the survivors they save happens to be an ex-Angel? AU not really. Sabriel and Destiel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is a new project that my friend and I have been working on. It's not exactly an AU, but it doesn't exactly fit with the story line. So I really hope you enjoy and any feed back is welcomed!**

**Warning: Season 8 spoilers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters.**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The Tennessee Forest was a fairly large forest in its prime, but as times have changed and life has settled in the forest has shrunk quite a bit. Currently, the forest reaches way up into Central Indiana and clear on down into Georgia. The Tennessee Forest doesn't seem like much, just a bunch of oaks, maples, and other deciduous trees that turned bright luminous colors in the fall; but there was much more than squirrels hiding in these dark woods. For thousands of years Wendigos lived out in these woods, living in the caves and hills alike. The hunting was easy, and the land was fertile. Ever since the fall of the Angels people from the big cities have been moving out their concrete jungles, and into the much less known land of the Tennessee Forest. The public news says it's because of recent economic problems, but any Hunter knew that wasn't true. After the Fall all sorts of monsters have been coming out to play. Wether they had forgotten about the Hunters entirely or simply didn't care anymore, well that was debatable. People were leaving the cities and hoping to find sanctuary in the Forest away from the creatures, but in truth they were only finding more trouble and bringing new kinds of problems with them. Now this sounds like the perfect Wendigo Haven, and in theory it was, but there was just one little snag. The Treaty Sisters.

The Treaty Sisters had dedicated their lives to hunting down the Wendigo after one had attacked and killed their family all those years ago. It was a miracle that they had made it out alive, but now that they were still living and were determined to kill as many of the sons of bitches as possible. This hunt was just the same as all the others. A simple kill, rescue, and go.

"Ready Cass?"

"Ready Criss."

"Let's do this."

The two sisters pulled up their hoods and branched off in their separate directions, knowing exactly where they needed to go in order to pull this off. Crissy crept along the entrance to the cave, and checked to make sure they had no company just yet. Then as silent as a shadow she climbed up the hill and hid at her position above the cave. With the sun quickly setting and the sisters nearly in position, the hunt was about to begin. Cassidy stayed posted by the cave entrance to ensure that her sister got to her position safely, and then she ghosted off to the cover of a large oak tree. While Cassidy kept visual on the cave entrance, Crissy kept her focus on the quickly disappearing sun. When the signal was given the sisters had to pull this off perfectly or they would quickly go from the hunters to the hunted. The procedure was strict and simple, always the best kind, and it ensured that the sisters had both the element of surprise and the high ground.

Crissy locked eyes with her sister and touched the inside of her left wrist where a silver oak leaf tattoo was printed. A small banner was tattooed above the oak leaf and it read in elegant cursive: _Trust_. Cassidy mimicked the movement, touching her own silver oak leaf tattoo which was practically identical to Crissy's but instead of _'Trust'_ written in the banner Cassidy's read: _Loyalty_. Cassidy reached for her bow that was slung over her shoulder and pivoted on her left foot getting out of cover. By the time she had locked into place she had an arrow on the string and the 75lb. at full draw. She released the arrow and another with perfect precision toward the two piles of dried twigs that were positioned on either side of the cave entrance. As soon as the arrows reached their target the piles burst into flame and flooded the cave entrance and the surrounding area with an uncertain light that danced and flickered with every gust of wind.

Thought the Wendigo may be expert hunters at night, they are easily caught off guard by their homes, since they aren't exactly expecting someone to attack them at their lair. But this lighting and this kind of hunting, this was what the sisters were trained for. Hiding in the shadows, surprise attacks, snapping off shots from the darkness. This was their element.

A few moments past, and nothing happened, but it was only a matter of time. There it was the Wendigo. Tall, skinny, and downright ugly. It stepped uncertainly out of the cave, and by the looks of it, it seemed fairly young. Well you know young as far as ancient, man-eating creatures go. But there was one thing for sure; it was confused. The twigs sent up a strong scent of maple and smoke, which threw off the Wendigo's sense of smell. It looked at the surrounding forest and crouched into what would be considered a 'stalk'. That was, if it hadn't already been spotted.

Crissy grabbed her bow too, and stayed low above the cave, merely a few feet away from the monster. Cassidy stayed hidden in the shadows, she looked to her sister who was ready as well. Now the signal. Cassidy resounded the Nightingale call, and two arrows zipped off toward the Wendigo. The first one, Cassidy's, hit the Wendigo square in the chest. Shortly followed by Crissy's, this struck the monster in the back. For a short moment nothing happened, and then all Hell broke loose on the Wendigo. As soon as the arrows hit the creature the obsidian arrowheads cracked, and released the partially molten core, lighting the bastard up like the Fourth of July. The Wendigo tried beating the flames out but only succeeded in spreading them. Crissy climbed down from her perch as the creature finally stopped fighting and collapsed in a big pile of burning ash.

"Woo, way to go! Nice shot." Crissy said striding over to her sister and giving her a high five.

"Thanks you too! Okay lets get these fires put out." Cassidy said running into the shadow covered woods. Crissy stayed by the cave to keep the fires in check, while Cassidy ran to their forest green Jeep, which was parked a few miles away in the confines of the forest. Several minutes passed with only the sounds of the crackling fires, and then a branch snapped from within the shadows. Though Crissy knew it was probably her sister, she could never be too careful. She melted into the shadows and drew her bow, and whistled a short series of notes sounding much like an enthusiastic robin. The air was quiet for a moment only the crickets and cicadas filled the otherwise silent air, then came the responds whistle. Crissy breathed a sigh of relief and seemed to materialize out of thin air. Cassidy strode out of the shadows carrying two large buckets of water with lids on them.

Each sister grabbed a bucket and set to work on snuffing out the three fires. The two brush fires didn't take too much to extinguish, just about a gallon of water for each and a couple of stomps to get the more persistent flames out. The now extremely dead Wendigo was the one that took a lot to finally extinguish. It took about four gallons of water and a fire blanket to finally snuff the flames. When the flames were all diminished the clearing once filled with flickering light was now blanketed in darkness.

"Well let's finish this." Crissy said reaching for the flash light on her belt. Cassidy did the same and they headed toward the cave entrance. The two beams of lights swept back and forth as they traveled deeper into the cave. They looked for drag marks on the ground and claw marks on the wall, so far the cave had made many twists and turns but the sisters kept on their trail. As children they always used to explore caves for fun while their parents would find a camping site. They never realized exactly how careless and dangerous that was until their parents were killed. The paths of the cave were fairly confusing, but the sisters knew exactly where they were going making turns and searching for tracks like they were born knowing how to.

After about 15 minutes of tracking they finally entered the storage room. The room was dark, cold, and damp and just as they suspected the survivors were hanging down from the ceiling like dead pigs in a butcher's freezer. Or should they say survivor.

By a large pile of bones there was one lone man hanging. He seemed to have very few injures just a few scratches here and there, and then a large claw mark running down the center of his bare chest. His once golden blond hair was now sticking to his scalp with blood and sweat. Crissy approached him calmly looking for signs of life. His chest was rising and falling slowly, and when his pulse point was checked there was a steady heartbeat. But he was completely unconscious, and just from experience he probably wouldn't be waking up for another two or three hours. Cassidy went to the man's side and helped support his weight as Crissy cut the ropes that tied him to the ceiling. Thought the man was not exactly big or muscular, he was not very easy to carry. It was kind of like hauling a dead body around, so Crissy grabbed his legs and Cassidy his arms and they started the long trek back to the Jeep.

It took about a half an hour to finally arrive at the Jeep. 20 minutes to get out of the cave and about 10-15 minutes to cover the mile back to the car. By the time the sisters loaded the unconscious man into the back seat their arms were exhausted, and the moon was high in the sky. While Cassidy loaded up the trunk with their belongings, Crissy draped a heavy wool blanket over the man. Just as she was about to with draw from the man and help her sister, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in a fairly strong hold. Crissy drew a sharp breath, the only sign of being startled.

"Where's the Wendigo?" The man asked his voice scratchy from not being used.

"Dead thanks to us." Crissy replied and pushed back her hood, so he could see her eyes

"How? Your only girls." The man questioned.

Crissy huffed out a breath of irritation and thought, 'Every fucking time.'

"We may be girls, but we are tougher and smarter than we look. Now don't worry we're going to take care of you." Crissy replied successfully keeping the venom out of her voice. The man's honey brown eyes meet her dark brown ones. He seemed to see something he recognized or trusted because he released Crissy's wrist and shifted into a more comfortable position, wincing slightly at the pain shooting through his arms and torso.

"There's no need to worry. You aren't the first person we've saved, we know what we're doing." Cassidy stated and headed for the driver's seat. Crissy shut the door, and glared at her sister momentarily.

"Nope! My car I drive." Crissy directed.

"Fine, fine. No need to get all touchy." Cassidy said switching sides with her sister.

In less than an hour they were pulling into the small gravel drive way of their log cabin home. It wasn't a huge house, but it had enough living space for three or four people to live in. It might be cramped but it was doable. It was a cabin with two rooms, a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and dining room. Though the house itself may be small the land it was on was never ending.

The moon was starting to slip away as the night drew older. The sisters helped the man out of the car, and though he really didn't want to be in the need of help but he couldn't deny the help they offered. Crissy grabbed a couple of things from the car and locked it up, while Cassidy allowed the man to lean on her in order for him to get to the house. Once inside Cassidy sat him on the couch, and went into the kitchen to get him some water. Crissy went and sat by him on the couch.

"So what's your name?" Crissy asked tenderly. He leveled her with a soul-piercing gaze.

"Gabriel. You can call me Gabe." He answered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Welcome to the second chapter! Now I honestly don't know how regularly I will update it really varies depending on how I feel about writing that day, but encouragement and feed back definitely help! So I hope you enjoy, and please R/R.**

**Warning: Spoilers for season 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Well it's very nice to meet you Gabe. I'm Crissy and that is my sister Cassidy. Do-"

"Wait your name is Gabriel?" Cassidy interrupted.

"That is what he said, Cass." Crissy said pointedly, "Now as I was saying-"

"Like the messenger!" Cassidy stated happily, and handed Gabriel a glass of water.

"What are you talking about?" Crissy asked irritably.

"Don't you remember from church? 'The Messenger of God' 'Archangel Gabriel' Are you named after him?" Cassidy questioned practically bouncing with excitement and curiosity. Gabriel took a sip of his water, and shrugged.

"I guess."

"That's cool! I was named after an Angel too!" Cassidy stated excitedly. Gabe's brow furrowed in confusion.

"No you weren't you were named after a prostitute in a movie!" Crissy stated her voice full of laughter.

"Hey! She was dressed like an Angel!" Cassidy barked back. Gabriel chuckled slightly at that.

"So getting back to what I meant to ask before. What do you remember of the night you were taken?" Crissy asked her demeanor changing from lighthearted to all business in a matter of seconds. Cassidy drifted back into the kitchen for no apparent reason. Gabe set his glass on the small coffee table in front of him and leaned back on the couch, which seemed to be sucking him into the creases of the couch itself.

"I honestly don't remember much. I remember being dropped off in a small town not too far from Memphis, and I didn't have any money, nor any place to stay, so I went out into the woods to find a little bit of shelter. Before I knew it the sun had set, and I was lost. I heard some very unfamiliar noises, and then everything went black. When I come to I'm strung up like a hog." Gabe said unconsciously rubbing his arm.

"Was there anybody else with you?" Crissy asked as she went to the closet to grab a blanket.

"Not when I was traveling, but when I was in the cave there were two other people there. The Wendigo got hungry." Gabe stated simply, and accepted the blanket gratefully.

"Now how do you know about the Wendigo?" Crissy questioned as she sat back down.

"You two aren't the only Hunters I've met. I've gotten around, but I just happened to get caught this time." Gabriel explained. Cassidy finally emerged from the kitchen carrying a bowl, spoon and towel. In the bowl was beef broth. Not too rich as to make Gabe sick after so long without a proper meal, and just enough flavor to actually fill his stomach. Cassidy set it on the table in front of Gabriel along with the towel and spoon.

"Thank you." Gabe said thoughtfully letting the soup sit and cool for a few moments.

"Wait you've met other Hunters? Who?" Cassidy interrogated perching on the edge of the chair.

"I don't know if I should really tell you two. How do I know I can trust you?" Gabe teased.

"Well we did save you from becoming a meal. I think you can at least grant us the knowledge of the other Hunters you've met." Cassidy bantered in her less than subtle way.

"If I must. I met the Winchesters." Gabriel claimed like it was a big accomplishment. He wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but it definitely wasn't the reaction he got.

"Who?" Crissy asked brow furrowed in the deepest form of confusion.

"The Winchesters. Sam and Dean Winchester. You haven't heard of them?" Gabe asked kind of astounded. Where have these girls been living under a rock? No they have been living deep in the forest. Cassidy and Crissy shake their heads in tandem.

"Should we know them?" Crissy questioned.

"I guess not. But I just assumed that all the Hunters knew them because they cause a lot of problems. But I guess it's not of major importance." Gabe responded with a shrug.

'With them not knowing about the Winchesters they probably don't know much about the recent events.' Gabriel thought.

"If they cause so many problems how are they still alive?" Cassidy asked with a not so lighthearted chuckle.

"Actually they've died quite a few times, but they always end up coming back. Like cockroaches you can't get rid of them." Gabe informed as he started drinking his soup, not bothering with the spoon.

"How do they keep coming back?" Crissy interrogated this speak of people coming back from the dead peaking her interest.

"Not really sure, but they do." Gabe lied after swallowing a particularly large mouthful of broth.

"Wait what were their names again?" Crissy asked.

"Sam and Dean Winchester." Gabe responded almost questioningly.

"Dean Winchester? Dean? Where have I heard that name before?" Crissy repeated as she looked over at Cassidy. Cassidy shrugged her shoulders in response, and before anyone could ask for clarification she was up and out of the living room and going into her room on the left side of the hallway. There were several scraping and bumping sounds and a loud 'DAMMIT!' and then shuffling of paper. Gabriel and Cassidy exchanged confused glances, and then Crissy emerged from her room with a newspaper clipping and rubbing the back of her head muttering under breath something about.

'Damn dresser. Needs to stay out of my way!'

Cassidy chuckles at the statement, and promptly shuts up when her sister sends her a particularly scolding glare.

"I knew I had heard the name before!" She exclaimed proudly handing Cassidy the newspaper clipping and Gabriel leaning over to see the article.

"Killer Winchester Dead at Last"

The article was completely covering the story on how Dean Winchester had been responsible for several deaths, and how he was finally killed in the end. But obviously if Gabe was right Dean Winchester was far from dead.

"Is this Dean?" Cassidy asked Gabriel handing him the article so he could see it better.

"Yup that's Dean-O." Gabe responded with a sigh and gave the paper back to Crissy.

"Should we let them know you're here, and that you're alright? I mean are you guys close friends?" Crissy asked timidly, not entirely sure how comfortable she was with Dean Winchester bringing trouble with him.

"Oh no that's not necessary. I may go and try to find them one day, but not anytime soon." Gabe informed.

"You said you didn't have any place to stay right? Well why don't you stay with us? We can take care of you, and we have quite a bit of space." Cassidy offered.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I might just bring trouble, and I wouldn't be able to hunt like you guys." Gabriel faltered. Gabriel knew that he would most likely draw things, bad things, to him. And he would really hate to burden these girls, who had been living with such a simple black and white lifestyle, with all of that drama. He would love to stay it would be one of the first true homes he's had since Heaven, and even that never truly felt very homey.

"Well you don't have to hunt. But we could teach you to track and trap things. That's not terribly hard to do, and you would be helping us a great deal by doing so." Crissy pitched in. Though she knew that this guy could be dangerous, he was one of the first people she had met that actually knew about the Hunter lifestyle and knew other Hunters! He might have information, and even if he brings a little bit of danger with him hey something new to hunt.

"I really don't want to take advantage of you two." Gabriel stated. After his fall from Grace he had really gotten to see up close and personal just how hard it is to be Human. With all the emotions, and the pain, and the need for comfort, and the desire for contact, and the need of acceptance. It was a true pain in the ass! But also Gabe saw the kinder side to Humanity. Such as the love between family members, and the protectiveness of a husband over his family, and even the kind; tender curiosity of a child when experimenting with imagination. It was a beautiful and hard world. It really made Gabriel have a bit more appreciation for his Father and his creations, because it was truly a piece of art. In the extremely short time that Gabe has gotten to know Crissy and Cassidy he felt like he could trust them and he even, oddly enough, left the urge to protect them. As if they were his own siblings. He wasn't sure if it was the simple 'I owe you my life' kicking in, or if it was the fact that they did really remind him of his siblings. And since he did a piss poor job of protecting and being there form them maybe, just maybe he could make up for it by protecting these girls.

"You wouldn't be taking advantage of us. We offered and you'll be helping provide food, and track things. You would be perfectly helpful." Crissy assured. Gabriel smiled at her logic, and it was a pretty convincing argument. But that could just be the couch and blanket calling him to sink further into the cushions and fall asleep.

"Fine. I will gladly stay with you." Gabriel answered standing up to take his bowl and cup into the kitchen. A warm feeling grew in his chest at the thought.

'So this is what Home feels like.'


End file.
